Water We Waiting For?
by interdimensionalmeatpie
Summary: Yang and Neptune are feeling quite spontaneous after breakfast. And neither of them are afraid to dive in head first. A nice juicy lime with Yang x Neptune.
_Yes yes, I know. I haven't been here for a while, for which I apologize. And now I return._

 _As a sinful sinful loaf of sin bread._

 _Clara, if we ever meet in person, please don't pull a Ruby and smack me with my own_ _manuscript. After all, you are partially responsible for my descent into Yeptune and fic hell, along with the prompt for this fic. So thank you for that!_

 _And thank you so much to M.E. Grimm for the reviews, edits, and suggestions. It is a great help and I really appreciate it!_

 _But down to brass tacks. This is going my first lemon (technically lime. Thanks, anon, for the clarification.)_

 _Yes. I have become sin, destroyer of innocence._

 _At the same time, I've done my best to write this little spontaneous interaction between the good ship Yeptune in the most respectful light as possible, while keeping it fun and bright and sexy. They're both in this together and enjoying it with mutual consent. And due to the subject matter and the age rating, I would advise those underage or not ready for depictions of sexual interaction to check out other fics._

All in all, Yang and Neptune do this for each other, with mutual love and consent and respect. The whole topic of sex involves mutual love, consent, and respect. Please treat it with such.

 _Here's hoping you enjoy this new fanfic, and once again, thank you to the wonderful people who helped me get this story up off the ground._

And as always, Thanks, Monty.

* * *

Saturday mornings were never quiet at Beacon Academy. Whether it be Nora taming an Ursa and riding it through Beacon (much to Ren's horror), Nora smuggling in an industrial sized pancake griddle, or Nora smashing Cardin Winchester halfway across campus with her hammer, good mornings were usually anything but.

Or maybe they were. It really depended on who you were and how much you valued sleeping in on the weekends. If you were Ren, you'd either be running across the campus in search of a certain ginger, staring in horror as something across campus detonated, or burying your face in your hands for the umpteenth time. If you were Pyrrha, you'd probably be resting comfortably, nestled in Jaune's embrace and chuckling as the yells of "Nora, _no"_ and "Nora, _YES"_ echoed across campus, more often than not accompanied by the distant reports of explosions.

If you were Yang or Neptune…

Well, this particular morning, you would have seen Ren and Nora seated at the usual table in the lunchroom for once, staring with surprise as-

"Nep, _no!"_

Yang practically screamed with laughter as she tore into the mess hall with an especially gleeful Neptune hot on her heels. She leapt into her seat at the table seconds before Neptune dove into the spot next to her, poking her on the shoulder with a yelp of "tag!"

JNPR and RWB, plus Penny and Sun, were remarkably unperturbed, returning to their meals with knowing smirks on their faces. Experience with the intermingling relationships of JNPR had left them with a rather sizeable wealth of wisdom in the field of rambunctious couples.

"Hell- _ooooo_ everyone," Yang trilled. "What's up? Sorry we were late."

" _Again,"_ Ren chimed in.

"I blame him." Yang nudged Neptune's side with her elbow. "Hope I didn't miss anything important."

"Nothing much, Yang," Ren replied, in between bites of omelet. "We were all just eating breakfast and hanging around, so… y'know."

"Huh. Don't you mean… _Yanging around?"_

This elicited a round of groans from the table as Yang burst out in a wide grin.

"Yang," Nora started, breaking the miasma of silence hanging over the table. "I know you and Neptune are together-together now, but we can't keep saving your breakfast for you. Or else… _ehhh heh heh…_ " She broke eye contact with Yang, trying her hardest to avoid looking at the half eaten plate of pancakes in front of the boisterous huntress. Besides her, Ren sighed, burying his face in his hands.

"Well," Yang replied in her most innocent voice. "Remember when _I_ saved the plate of pancakes for you last week? When the lights started flickering due to someone's-" Yang let out a rather artificial cough. " _Semblance?"_

Ren was trying his hardest to retain his usual composure. Unfortunately, his face betrayed him, turning a deep shade of red just a few steps behind spontaneous human combustion.

Nora, however, had no such reservations.

"He did really well that time," she twittered, patting Ren's slumped shoulder. The contact of her hand against his shoulder caused him to slowly slide off the chair to the safe darkness beneath the table. Nora didn't notice, or didn't care, or both. She only jabbed her fork towards Yang's partially devoured pancakes and swung it lazily, teasingly, with a pirate grin sliced across her lips. "Now… _You gonna finish the rest of those?"_

* * *

" _Whatcha doing with Sis?"_

Ruby rested her chin on her propped up arms, alternating between sips of her juice box and shooting questions at her sister's boyfriend.

"Just playing tag," Neptune replied nonchalantly, spearing a link of sausage on the end of his fork and popping it into his mouth.

"Tag, huh?" The young huntress's eyes shot open with excitement. "Oooh, I wanna play some time! I've heard you guys play extreme tag sometimes which sounds _super awesome."_ Ruby launched out of her seat and slammed her arms down on the table for emphasis, her eyes glittering with excitement.

"Um… _extreme tag_?" asked Neptune. His eyes flickered around at the students lunching around him for clarification, but it seemed they were all either just as surprised as he was or digesting Ruby's words to arrive at the same confusion.

"Yeah! I heard from Blake sometimes it just gets so _awesome_ that nobody else is allowed in the room! She also said one time, it got _soooooo_ awesome that you guys ended up breaking a chair, the wall, a desk-"

At this, the other inhabitants of the table turned slowly towards Yang, who had turned slowly to Blake with amusement in her eyes. Blake, however, was content with burying her nose in the fifth installment of _Ninjas of Love_ , only sparing a disinterested "hmm?" before glancing back down at her book, completely oblivious to the world around her.

"-and even Yang's bed. But you guys are always butts! I wanna play, but _nooooooooo_..." Ruby trailed off, her sentence finishing with a nettled pout.

Yang and Neptune exchanged looks.

"For the record, the wall was your fault." Neptune deadpanned, flicking his fork in Yang's direction before returning his attention back to his meal.

"Oh shut up. You enjoyed it."

Another fleeting flick of Neptune's fork. " _Still your fault_."

Ruby, meanwhile, watched this exchange of words with nothing but confusion. "Neptune, you _enjoyed_ getting caught? I thought you guys were playing tag, you're not _supposed_ to get caught."

" _That's quite enough."_ Weiss thrust herself between Ruby and the happily bickering couple, cutting off any chance of Yang or Neptune responding. Reaching down into her pack, she pulled out a crinkly package and waved it in front of Ruby. Ruby's attention was diverted almost _instantaneously_ , leaving nothing else in her universe but the bag of cookies in Weiss's offered hand as she snatched the bag of cookies out of the air and tore into it with the ferocity of a thousand feral corgis, finishing it off with a satisfied swig of juice.

Weiss sighed. It was getting harder to buy these bags of cookies on a budget.

On the other end of the table, the argument between Yang and Neptune continued. oblivious, it would have seemed, to the mixed company sitting around them trying hard to ignore them, staring with half-concealed apprehension, or attempting rather poorly to stifle their laughter with their plate of pancakes.

"Ok, _okaaaaaaay,_ But Yang," contested Neptune, "you _know_ the desk was totally on you."

"Nah," Yang shot back. "That honor was reserved for you."

"Hey- wait- _not fair_ \- now that's just not fair!" Neptune yelped, throwing his arms up in defense only to smack the juice box clean out of Ruby's hand. Everyone at the table watched as it whirled through the air to end up splattering all over himself, granting the huntsman a generous new shade of purple.

Needless to say, it was hard to keep up the cool guy act when one was slowly marinating in grape juice.

Yang chuckled, brushing an errant droplet off one of her gauntlets. "Geez, good job. Way to get yourself all wet, buddy."

Without thinking, Neptune blurted out what he thought was quite the clever, if immature, reply.

" _You're_ wet!"

"Not by you," she shot back with a wink.

The clatter of silverware to the table (minus Ruby and Penny's) effectively put an end to all conversation, as half the table stared slack-jawed at the unashamed huntress. Suddenly, Neptune didn't feel drenched anymore, the wave of Yang's riposte drying him with a force as hot as her words.

" _BRUTAL!"_ Nora broke the silence with a cackling holler, leaping out of her seat excitedly with her fists in the air before being pushed back into her seat by a passing Glynda Goodwitch and receiving a small pink slip of paper. Nora barely glanced at the detention slip before crumpling the paper up and stuffing it into her pocket, not once drawing her look of admiration from Yang.

Neptune, not quite recovering from verbal decimation, managed only to stutter sweet nothings to the air before any inclination of coherent thought returned to him. In a valiant attempt at smoothness, he turned to Yang, slicking his hair back and trying his best to display his most charming cool-guy grin.

"Well…. I-I could _totally_ change that!"

Alas, even the best attempts at normalcy crumbled to dust when coupled with a flustered, overly obvious blush. With a nonchalant toss of her hair, Yang giggled, turning towards Neptune with that playful smile of hers.

" _As if you could handle being near anything wet._ "

The table was plunged into astounded silence once again, eventually punctuated by Nora's gleeful squeal.

"Someone get an ambulance, there's just been a slaying at Beacon! _Holy sh-_ "

Poor Neptune sunk into his seat, his head meeting the table with a soft _clunk_. Yang leaned down, laid a hand on his back, and gave him a reassuring, somewhat apologetic squeeze.

"Tell you what, lady killer. You almost had it that time, why don't you let me make it up to you in a bit?"

Ruby, confused as ever, had pulled out Crescent Rose, expanding it out into scythe form and using it to poke Neptune's motionless form.

"Oh man. I don't know what she keeps talking about, but Yang needs to stop killing people she dates," mumbled Ruby.

" _Nah._ He's just denser than Jaune half the time."

"Hey, I got the hint eventually!" Jaune piped up indignantly from his end of the table, his sudden moment dislodging Pyrrha from her rest on his shoulder.

"Well ex- _cuuuuuuse me!_ Look who two and a half seasons to finally get the hint with Pyrrha," Yang countered, raising her hands in mock defense.

" _Two seasons and eight episodes,_ " said Pyrrha with a sigh, wrapping her arms around her partner and leaning again on his shoulder.

"Doesn't change the fact that this guy-" Yang motioned towards Neptune, "-is absolutely and _totally_ dense. Now if you guys excuse me, I've got to do something about that."

Gently coaxing Neptune to his feet (or whatever counted as "gentle" for Yang), she led him out the door, spurring him forward with a generous slap to the rear that brought a yelp from his mouth and a different sort of color to his face.

"Sometimes," said Yang, her grin flashing in the light as she reveled in the adorable surprise in Neptune's blushing face, "they just need a little _push_."

* * *

Reaching the room, Yang unlocked the door and stepped in, whirling about and grabbing Neptune's tie to slowly reel him through the threshold like a prize fish.

Said 'prize fish' opened his mouth just in time for the words to never leave his mouth, as Yang, still with a hold on his tie, had taken to pulling herself closer and closer with her eyes half closed, mouth bent slightly with desire. Neptune watched, transfixed, as the girl before him tugged at his tie, unraveling it inch by inch, feeling something growing a little tighter with every inch his tie grew looser.

Then it was gone, tossed haphazardly to the floor. Yang drew closer, not quite pressed against him but close as she pawed at the zipper on his jacket with a sultry cattiness, dragging it down inch by inch.

Yang was close, close enough to him that he could smell gunpowder and strawberries and something more _primal_ , a bit too close for comfort in almost any other situation.

Any other situation, that is, where Yang was out of the equation.

This was a different one, one that called for closeness and intimacy, one that called for his hands to drift up the small of her back, whispering past the sides of her jacket as they ascended up to-

-the wall behind him, as in one swift motion, Neptune had found himself pinned, spread eagle, with a deviously grinning Yang shaking her head at him, triumph forming on her face.

Damn.

It didn't help being pinned to the wall in his certain position granted him quite the tantalizing view of both his prospective... ahem, _targets._

Entrapment _certainly_ didn't do his desire any justice.

Neptune attempted to wiggle free, but was met only with Yang's lazy gaze on a slowly shaking head. Of course, his struggles ultimately proved fruitless. Being pinned against a wall didn't really offer him too many options, sadly.

He settled with leaning forward just in time for Yang to move her head, leaving him with a mouthful of scarf. He wasted no time in seizing with his teeth and slowly tugged at it to watch it unravel and flutter to the floor. Neptune tried again, aiming for her neck, but was too slow yet again as his lips met not her coveted skin but the coarse fabric of her jacket collar. It quickly departed from his grasp and Yang backed off once again, laughing impishly at his frustration.

"You've got quite the thing for taking my clothes off, do you?" giggled Yang.

"Uhhh-" Neptune stammered, taken off guard, struggling to conjure up a semi-coherent reply.

Yang's laughter softened to a gentle chuckle, then she paused as her violet eyes skirted up and down Neptune. A sweet, sultry smile sliced across her lips, a gentle blush blooming on her fair cheeks as she said in a low voice, " _Want me to help you out?_ "

Neptune paused before nodding eagerly, mouth agape, looking back up at Yang with that fire she so relished. She let him go, slowly easing off her jacket and top to leave herself with naught but her arms wrapped loosely around her chest. A surprisingly coy smile touched on her lips as she watched Neptune's eyes descend away from hers, his mouth dropping agape as his cheeks burnt with awe, sending what little composure remaining up in smoke.

Her eyes played across his face, over the glowing skin of his broad shoulders and well built torso, drifting ever so slowly down to his-

Neptune coughed loudly, jerking Yang up from her own little cycle of heaven. She met his eyes, quickly flashing him a smile of feigned ignorance.

"W-what are _you_ looking at?" Neptune stammered, his eyes making such a valiant effort to stay fixed upon hers, and not on the ripe bounty of her maturity that was poorly hidden by her arms.

Yang giggled, stepping close to him and trying her hardest not to laugh or throw herself at him as she beheld the sweat running down his face.

" _You,_ " she answered, cupping Neptune's chin in his hand and moving his head up before his eyes could wander. She leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, pulling away with a teasing grin as she seized him by the shoulders and guided him to her bed when he persisted.

 _That face was quite distracting._

This wasn't the first time Yang had seen his reaction to her naked form, but she couldn't help that each time she saw the look of longing upon his face it made her feel like the first time all over again. That violent blush under an ever-dampening shock of blue hair, those eyes yearning to make like the birds and fly south for the winter, the expression of someone who wanted more, more, _more-_

 _Well, there would be more._ Yang thought happily.

Would he explode from the tension? No, probably not; this hadn't been their first time alone together, but still, every time, every change in his face, every change _elsewhere,_ everything made Neptune look like a man ready to burst.

She loved it. She loved every second watching his face melt into something desperate, more primal, as her hands made for her belt, undoing the buckle and letting her skirt drop to the floor, followed by her shorts and an involuntary snort of laughter as an unconscious trickle of drool slipped from Neptune's mouth. She stood before him, with nothing to stop his eyes from traveling where they may, across her curves smooth and graceful, over her body, built for power and battle, over her-

Yang had leaned down towards Neptune, staring into his widened eyes, barely being able to contain her laughter as it bubbled upwards with little giggles and snorts. She snapped her fingers to try and reign Neptune back to reality. " _Heeeey._ You alive, buddy?"

 _God_ , that face was priceless.

But such a face meant that Neptune was _way_ too enraptured in the brilliant view, taking in every single inch of the beauty before him, mired in space and time, about as useless as one could be..

 _Fortunately, there was more than one way to skin a cat_.

Neptune was vaguely aware of the jingle of metal, barely aware of the rasp of skin against fabric, not comprehending the tug and pull of the cloth from his lower body.

But he _was_ aware of feeling spreading down below where the pressure of his excitement had been partially relieved, and a glorious face wreathed in shining blonde hair offering him a look that spoke volumes, told him to stay put and enjoy the ride as the girl before him ran a gentle hand down from the back of his neck, over his chest and past his stomach, down to-

 _It was nice to see how a little persuasion could go a long way._

Yang hummed happily as lips caressed the side of her neck, giving way time and time again to little nips that would elicit short gasps from her, before heading down, lower, lower, _lower,_ exploring, biting, leaving a feeling that burnt so well in all the right places, before she felt Neptune's mouth leave her chest and meet her own.

And suddenly she was panting with disappointment as Neptune surfaced, leaving her warm and breathless and suddenly _alone_. She moaned softly, her eyes pleading for him to come back, begging him not to leave.

Yang needed him, needed him close, needed his arms around her and his mouth against hers, plundering hers and making way over her body. The flame in her abdomen burned as she stretched her arms towards him, wanting more and more and _more_ until she would find herself quivering, spent, but satisfied in his arms.

She blushed as Neptune suddenly made to take hold of her hands, gently pushing them aside before softly taking her shoulders in his hands and easing her onto her back. Yang giggled suddenly, squirming against his grasp before a more persuasive pressure carried her back onto the bed again.

But Yang still persisted, meeting a gentle push backwards time and time again before finally relenting, letting him play with her like putty in his hands and feeling herself melt into him. Her breathing came in sharp gasps as Neptune guided his hands (and she was sure there was _more_ than just his hands) like a musician, drawing mewls of pleasure from inside of her like dreamy notes from a piano.

Then Neptune's hands were gone, leaving her gulping for air as she keened halfheartedly with disappointment.

"Nep, why'd you have to-"

Yang's eyes fluttered lazily, brightening quickly as hovering above her, ones of dark blue met her own, as she found herself flanked by two well-toned arms, finding their way onto her bare shoulders and tracing patterns of intricate nothingness into her skin with fingers delightfully rough from Dust and machinery and battle.

Though his hands drew pictures beyond all meaning, his eyes remained static, fixated on the lilac pair below glowing with anticipation, seeing naught but-

"Nep? Why are- _OH!_ "

Those blue eyes were that much closer, not quite as close as something _else_ was…

Although she couldn't really _see_ the something, she could _feel_ it. The heat slowly growing inside of her like the warmth of cocoa on a cold day, spreading in all the ways that cast the concept of loneliness to the four winds of the earth, never to return again. It could have driven Yang wild, it could have made her cry out, grab Neptune and pull him close, closer than ever, ever deeper into the pit of darkness they found themselves descending so gracefully into. But there was _so much_ that she couldn't bear to act, lest something go wrong and let the feeling slip through her fingers.

She didn't want to act. She _couldn't_ act.

She couldn't breathe either, not until the tingling warmth subsided for a second, returning with pressure and strength gently coaxing the shuddering breath from her lips. She feebly raised her arms to play over her partner's shoulders, not quite making contact before another stroke urged her on to cling to her lifeline, her warmth, her _mate_ , doing more than what he should with more than what he should, until she found him pressed flush against her, pressing her down against the sheets as something pressed against the floodgates, yearning to let the waters of life flow forth, tossing them along through the rapids. Gasps for air were drowned out by the desperate need to introduce one's lips to another's with whimpers of emotion until-

" _Gah!"_

God, she was strong.

In one fluid motion, Yang had leaned back up to take hold of Neptune, whirling him around to stare up at her, panting, gleaming in the light, inching closer to him on all fours like a predator to a tasty meal, licking her lips ever so slightly as she drew closer and closer.

Now it was her turn to shine, his turn to find himself on his back, staring up at those lilac eyes as strong arms eased him backwards, lithe fingers leaving trails across his skin, rendering him all but helpless as Yang moved to straddle him, granting him a certainly more-than-fine view as she beamed down at him.

 _It was magic,_ thought Neptune. He watched Yang smile over him, the light shining off her curves and glinting off her body as she moved her hips against his. Both their eyes slid shut in a sudden wash of passion as he reached for her shoulders, yearning to pull her close enough so they could be one and the same without end.

Until the lock clicked and the door swung open.

The pair twisted around just in time to see Weiss throw herself back out of her room. A look of absolute terror on her face was the last thing they saw before a gigantic glyph appeared, summoning a giant ghostly arm that slammed the door shut hard enough to leave a crack in the wall.

And there they were, one comfortably perched atop the other, frozen, their eyes fixed upon the door. It took a few moments of uninterrupted silence, but Yang eventually bore that lazy smirk so befitting of her as she shifted to face her partner once more, her movement drawing an involuntary gasp from him.

"So then," she purred, completely undeterred. "You still afraid of getting wet, or are you gonna put that pool noodle of yours to good use?"

With Yang atop him, her arms pushing him down on the bed, it didn't look like Neptune had much of a choice. Not that it bothered him in the slightest, of course. He simply settled for reaching up and pulling her down on top of him, interrupting her yelp of surprise by introducing his lips to hers yet again, pulling away breathlessly with his own rakish grin.

"Well then, ' _water' we waiting for?"_

* * *

 _Aww Yeptune. You guys are naughty but we love you all the same. 3_

 _Someone's gotta fix Weiss's mind, however..._

 _Well. That was a thing._

 _And there it is, my first dose of citrusy goodness._ _This was quite a fun new experience in writing, and I'm really hoping y'all have enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it! Read, rate, and review; I thrive off of em :)_ _And once again, a great big thank you to all the people who helped me write this. Have some pancakes._

 _I might revisit this fic in the future and write some more of this, I might not. I guess I'll have to see. I can't deny it was fun though._

 _i-Pie_

 ** _Edit, 5/17/2016. In hindsight, I don't like the ending. So expect chapter 2 to be a lot more stuff, a rewrite of all this, or actual lemons as opposed to limes, here._**


End file.
